tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy's X Factor (Season 6)
The sixth season of the tengaged version of The X Factor was announced on November 27, 2018 after a hiatus from tengaged. Applications for auditions opened on the same day, with the premiere episode taking place on Monday 19 November, 2018. Chris Blue was announced as the season winner over Brooke Simpson giving Tommy his third season win as a mentor. All judges returned for the sixth season, meaning that this was the third season with this judge formation. Selection process The applications for the sixth season of The X Factor opened on Saturday 18 November, 2018. It has been stated that the auditions round will remain the same as seasons past. Each hopeful had to receive a majority 3 or 4 ''YES' votes from the judges to make it through to the next stage of the competition: the Six-Chair Challenge. 'Auditions' Auditions began airing on November 19, 2018. After the previous season, the auditions remained based in the United Kingdom, starting in London. Key: : - Contestant did not receive enough yes votes, and was eliminated in the audition. 'Episode #1 (November 19th)' 'Episode #2 (November 20th)' 'Episode #3 (November 21st)' 'Episode #4 (November 23rd)' 'Episode #5 (November 24th)' Six-chair Challenge Last season featured the three-chair challenge, however - this season decided to bring this round in place of bootcamp offering six seats in the next round rather than the three. On the final auditions episode, it was revealed that Tommy would mentor the boys, for his third time. Aili James would mentor the girls for a second time, Drake would mentor the Over 30s for the second time and Nehemiah would mentor the Groups for the first time. After each of their acts performed, the respective mentors decided whether or not they would gain a seat in the next round; Judges Homes. Key: : – Contestant was immediately eliminated after performance without taking a seat : – Contestant was switched out from their seat and eliminated from the competition : – Contestant was chosen to have a seat, advancing them to the judge cuts : - Contestant was switched out from their seat, however chosen to be brought back for a different seat, and moved on to the judge cuts. '''''Episode #6 (November 26th) 'Episode #7 (November 27th)' 'Episode #8 (November 28th)' 'Episode #9 (November 29th)' Judges Homes Each judge took their category to a location around the world, each act had to sing for their judge who has the final say in which contestants make the live shows. This season, each mentor could select three acts each to move on to the live shows. Finalists The finalists were announced on Saturday December 1st, 2018 Key: - Winner - Runner-Up - Third Place - Eliminated Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to face the judges vote in the final showdown - Contestant received the lowest combined judged ranking and was immediately eliminated (no final showdown). - Contestant received the lowest combined judges ranking and was immediately eliminated. - Contestant received the highest combined judges ranking. - Contestant voluntarily left the competition after placing in the bottom two, therefore no final showdown occurred. Live Show Detail Live Show #1 (December 3rd) * Theme: This Is Me * Musical Guest: Jessica Sanchez * Musical Performance: Jessica Sanchez (Honey) Live Show #2 (December 5th) * Theme: Big Hits * Musical Guest: Tessanne Chin * Musical Performance: Tessanne Chin (Everything Reminds Me Of You) Showdown #2 Live Show #3 (December 7th) *Theme: Hidden Gems *Musical Guest: Sam Tsui *Musical Performance: Sam Tsui (Cold Hands) Showdown #3 Live Show #4 (December 9th) *Theme: Dedicated To My Mentor *Musical Guest: The Script *Musical Performance: The Script (Hall Of Fame) Showdown #4 Live Show #5 (December 11th) *Theme: "Get Me To The Finals" and "Mentor's Choice" *Musical Guest: Adele *Musical Performance: Adele (Rolling In The Deep) Live Show #6 (December 13th) Round #1 *Theme: "Songs Of The Season" and "Duets" *Musical Guest: Sia, and John Legend *Musical Performance: Sia (Alive), and John Legend (All Of Me) Round #2 *Theme: Winner's Single *Musical Guest: Usher *Musical Performance: Usher (Climax)